Sahar's War
by Saoko
Summary: Please just read. I'm no good at summaries. I really need ocs that would be used to be 5 gundam pilots that are against Sahar, Jill, Ebony, Leah(Character coming later) and Savanna. Same rules except all the G-boys are taken except Wufei. Thanks.
1. Prologue

Saoko: Hiya! Here's the deal. I need three ocs for this fic, so if any of you fangirls would be so kind to help than send in your ocs, please. Just give me the following:  
  
Name: Age: Height: Appearance: Personality: Nationality: History: Other: Royal Family Member or President's Kid: Relationship: (who you want to be with, siblings) Anything else you need to let me know e-mail me. Here is the start.  
  
########################################################################  
  
A little girl walked in the Arabian Desert in the middle of night. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the fire that was burning a hundred yards away from her. Her uncle had just murdered her mother, and she hadn't stopped him from killing her. A flashback came to her of the beginning of the almost normal day.  
  
The image of her in bed came to mind. The girl's black hair with green highlights covered her face as she slept in her royal bedroom. "Wake up, Princess Sahar," one of the many servants in the house shook her awake, "Your mother wishes to speak with you before breakfast."  
  
"Aww, but Aya, Momma can wait 'til my dreams over can't she?" Sahar asked the servant girl. Aya shook her head and said, "Honestly, Sahar you are eight years old, yet you act like a three year old."  
  
Sahar jumped out of her bed and was led to her warm bath. When her bath was over she was put in a long flowing silk robe like dress that was too long for her. "Aya this dress is too long for me," Sahar complained as she was led to her mother's study.  
  
"Sahar, don't complain to Aya about your problems. We need to talk about your training progress and school," Sahar's mother said as she got up from her chair. "Thank you Aya, you may leave now," Sahar's mother said. Aya bowed and left the room.  
  
"Momma, I don't need to talk to you about this. We talked about it last night," Sahar complained some more.  
  
"Sahar, I Queen Salima, had named you dawn because I thought you would wake up like the morning sun, but I was wrong I guess," her mother told her in disappointment. "Momma, I want to finish my gundam today," Sahar said out of the blue.  
  
"Let's go finish it then," her mother said and then got up. Salima, Sahar's mother understood her daughter well. She led Sahar to the secret passage to the underground lab where they were working on her gundam. Salima had heard about Operation Meteor and she was planning to train her daughter to be a gundam pilot and protect the beauty of the Earth.  
  
The day went by quickly and soon the gundam was done, but Salima sensed something was wrong. Salima turned around and saw her brother, Shihab. "What do you want Shihab?" Salima asked. "Oh, sister, you treat me that way. All I want is the destruction of you and your daughter, Salima," Shihab said.  
  
"I won't let you kill Sahar, she has completed her training except for the deletion of her emotions," Salima said with tears strolling down her cheeks, "I won't let you kill Earth's only hope!" Salima reached for a button that would self-destruct the lab. Sahar ran to her mother, but Salima grabbed her daughter and threw her in the gundam. "Run my Sahar, run to the desert where the people shall take care of you. Look for my people and take this," Salima said, "This is my sign as a member of my tribe, take it in remembrance of me when I die."  
  
The gundam shot up into the desert sky along with Sahar, leaving Salima knowing Sahar was safe. "You bitch," Shihab said and shot Salima right in the heart. The lab exploded, Shihab had escaped and did not die.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Saoko: How'd you like that? Well, read and review. Please remember this is my first fanfic. Ja ne! 


	2. Chpt One: The Beginning

Saoko: Well, I have three reviews. I feel so loved here. Oh well thank you Shadow Fox2 and Trinity crescent for reviewing. I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
########################################################################  
  
A.C. 198  
  
At the age of 17 yrs. old, Sahar wasn't very normal. For one thing she had green hair and bright pale blue eyes. The next thing weird about her was that she was teaching a small class of students as prep for college. She herself was teaching astronomy once every Monday at her boarding school  
Sahar sighed as she sat at her desk. A lot of her students were failing because they thought someone the same age as them or younger shouldn't teach them. There was on the other hand four prefect students four her. They were Quatre, Savanna, Jill, and Heero. Sahar was also a top tennis champion and was heading for the first Summer Olympic games in years.  
  
"Savanna Walker please come here for a moment, I want to talk to you about your test grade," Sahar called. Every classmate looked at the dirty blond haired girl with brown eyes and pale skin. Savanna stood around 5'8 and was a very quiet girl. Savanna stood up and walked to Sahar's desk.  
  
"Can we speak outside Sahar," Savanna said almost in a whisper. Sahar shook her head and led her outside.  
  
"Savanna, I have to say you are pretty smart for a girl that is only 15 years old," Sahar said, "I myself was getting my masters degree at the time. Now I didn't want to talk to you about your test scores, but about the next tennis match you're participating in."  
  
Savanna looked shocked, nobody had ever wanted to treat her this way except her sister and grandpa. Most people looked up to her because she was rich and smart, or they sneer at her calling her a snob. "Sahar, I didn't know you liked tennis," Savanna said.  
  
"Like it? I love tennis, besides the fact it's the only sport I'm good at besides dodge ball," Sahar said, "I was thinking, would you like to be on my team? I am looking for another player and I thought you would be prefect."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Savanna said while her brown eyes light up. She walked back to class.  
  
At the end of the school day Sahar was tired. Well, at least I don't have to teach again 'til next Monday, Sahar thought. Sahar walked down the street to pick up Neera, her eight-year-old daughter (no, not like that, if that's what anyone of you sickos are thinking)  
  
Sahar was walking when she heard someone call her name. "Sahar!" the voice called. Sahar turned around to see her shining pupil Quatre. His platinum blond hair was shining in the afternoon sun. "Why hello, Quatre. How are you?" Sahar asked, "Quatre, I would love to talk to you, but I have something to do. Bye."  
  
Sahar ran to Neera's Jr. High school. Neera was standing outside with her black her in her face crying thinking that her mom had disowned her. "Neera," Sahar called to the girl. Neera lifted up her head and saw her mom, Sahar running to her.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Saoko: Very short, not much, but I'll add some more later. Please tell me about your gundams people. Ja ne! 


	3. Chpt Two: Fight

Saoko: Yeah another chapter! Oh, and White Spirit Angel I might add your oc, but I already have somebody being paired with Trowa.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Sahar and Neera were walking home when Savanna caught up with them. "Um, hi Sahar. I was wondering could you help me with some work I have?" Savanna asked.  
  
"Sure, just come over to my house later," Sahar said with a smile. Sahar walked on to her small apartment of school campus. She saw her partner the almost mental killer, Ebony Tesar dancing in the streets near her house. Ebony had long pitch-black hair that stopped at her mid-back, and her eyes were blood red that sometimes scared Sahar.  
  
"Hey Ebony!" Neera shouted. Ebony just glared at Neera. Sahar grabbed Neera and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Hn, what did you say to her?" Ebony asked Sahar. Sahar looked at her partner whose hair was partly in one chopstick with part of her hair hanging down. "I told her to go buy some ice cream," Sahar said.  
  
Sahar looked around and said, "So, do we have another mission?" Ebony just nodded her head yes and walked off. "Hey, you didn't tell me when or where!" Sahar shouted. Ebony looked at her and said, "Next week, Saudi Arabia."  
  
"Great," Sahar mumbled than she went chasing after Neera to get her away from the ice cream.  
  
Soon it was time to go home and get some dinner so Sahar and Neera walked away from the store with huge bags in their hands. "So, Mum, what's for dinner?" Neera asked Sahar.  
  
"I don't know how about rice, coconut milk, and maybe some dates, E?" Sahar asked Neera. Neera shook her head in happiness. When they got home they met Savanna at their door. "Why hello Savanna," Sahar said, "I was just going to make dinner for Neera real quick. Okay?"  
  
Savanna shook her head and followed the two inside their small apartment. Sahar handed Neera her dinner and sent her to her room. Savanna sat down on their small couch while she waited for Sahar to come back. Sahar started her a noise that sounded like... "Neera duck!" Sahar shouted and pushed the girl down. Bullets flew from their apartment's windows. Sahar reached down under Neera's bed and grabbed the three handguns that she had kept for this purpose. She tossed three bullet packs into her pocket and handed a gun to Neera. Neera shook her head understanding she would have to fight.  
  
The two heard a shout and saw Savanna trying to fight some soldiers attacking her. "Savanna, do you know how to use a handgun?" Sahar asked. "Yes," Savanna shouted. Sahar threw a handgun towards Savanna and she caught it. The three killed some soldiers and started to run.  
  
They heard laughing and than they saw Ebony fighting soldiers and smiling. She killed them instantly while laughing. The three caught up to Ebony and they ran to the Winner estate.  
  
"Quatre! Let us in!" Sahar shouted through the intercom. The gates opened and they ran into the yard. The front doors were opening, but Sahar and the others ran in knocking the other person down on the ground.  
  
Quatre looked at the four girls who had blood all over them. "Did you guys murder someone?" he asked in horror of thinking peace loving Sahar would kill someone.  
  
Sahar was catching her breath so Neera answered his question. "No, our apartment was attacked by my Great Uncle's military," Neera said shaking from head to toe.  
  
"You were attacked?" he asked Sahar not trusting the small girl. Four other boys, one Sahar knew, came into the room staring at the four girls. Sahar shook her head yes. "Savanna, what were you doing at her house anyways?" Quatre asked Savanna. Savanna looked at him and said, "I was going to tell her that I myself was part of her next mission. I am a gundam pilot like Sahar and Ebony. Neera had e-mailed me telling me to come," Savanna said.  
  
Neera shook her head agreeing with Savanna. Sahar felt like slapping her so called daughter. Ebony looked on straight not talking to anyone. "What's with that girl?" a boy with a long brown braid asked a boy with short brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. "Ebony never talks unless it is necessary," Neera said with a million dollar smile.  
  
"She so cute," the boy with the braid said, "Hi little girl, my name's Duo. What's yours?" Neera looked at her mom for permission to tell classified information, Sahar shook her head yes. "Name's little Princess Neera Malak Ishak," Neera said.  
  
"Princess? Why?" he asked Neera. "My mum's the so called dead princess of Saudi Arabia," Neera told Duo. Everyone looked at Sahar as she just collapsed. "Mum... Mum!" Neera shouted. "It's okay Neera. Sahar is just unconscious right now," Quatre said to the girl.  
Sun came onto Sahar's face as she woke up. She looked around the room she was in. The bed she was in was huge, the curtains were red, and the room's walls were navy blue. In the corner of her room was a chair that Neera was sleeping.  
  
Sahar got out of bed when she heard shouting. She jumped back in her bed and then hid her face under the covers. "No way are we going to help some baka onnas!" a voice shouted. "Sshh, Sahar's still asleep, Wufei," Quatre's kind, loving voice said in a whisper.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Saoko: Too short oh well see ya next time. 


	4. Chpt Three: Flashback

Saoko: Another chapter! Yeah! Go me! * Looks around * Okay -_-0 You know how in the first chpt. Sahar said, I was getting my masters, well scratch that okay.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saoko's heart thumped as she heard the rest of the people came into her room. Neera heard them and she slowly opened her big blue eyes to see a bunch of people in her mum's room. She was about to get up when someone tapped her shoulder; she turned around to see Ebony. Neera jumped up in a hug against Ebony and Ebony looked around in dismay as the girl hugged her tightly.  
  
"She'll be okay Neera, she just needs some sleep," the guy named Duo said. Neera jumped off Ebony and shook her mess of black hair. "Do you know where the closest computer is Mister Duo?" Neera asked.  
  
He shook his head no and Neera gave a cry of dismay. "I have to talk to Jill, please someone tell me where the nearest computer is," Neera begged.  
  
"NO BEGGING!!!" Sahar shouted and the rest of people could have sworn that Sahar had fire in her eyes as she revealed that she was awake. Everyone stared at her as she ran over to Neera and glared at her.  
  
Neera ran behind Heero and said, "Help me weird person." She hid there until Sahar calmed down and smiled at everyone. "Well good morning to you guys," Sahar said, "Well, we'll be going now." Sahar grabbed Neera's arm and started to run when the Chinese looking guy named Wufei interrupted their only way of escape.  
  
"Hold it right their onna," Wufei said. He had a look of anger in his eyes and Sahar backed down. "Okay what do you guys wanna know? I know Ebony over there won't talk unless it is necessary," Sahar said dismay in her eyes now.  
  
"Everything," Heero said. Sahar looked at the floor tears fell from her eyes. "It started when I five. My mom, Lady Salima of the Inuit, wanted me to be a soldier that would protect the world with the gundam she built. My uncle killed her..."  
  
Neera looked into her mom's green eyes and remembered the desert Inuit. A flashback came to her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Neera was five years old again in her mind. She was following her mother to her great grandma's place of the tribe's land.  
  
"Mum, what's going on?" Neera asked not fully understanding what was going on. Sahar looked around and grabbed Neera's arm with fear in her eyes. Sahar ran with Neera than threw her into a tent. She pulled out a beam saber and ran as a bunch of weird men dressed in brown uniforms came to the land.  
  
"Neera, I want you to stay here while I fight, okay?" Sahar looked into Neera's big eyes. Neera nodded her head slowly and watched as her mom ran off into the fight.  
  
Sahar jumped over a huge boulder and flipped behind it. She stood next to her partner Ebony and shook her head letting her know she was ready. Ebony started to smile as soldiers came towards them. "Let's get in our gundams, now!" Sahar shouted. The ground started to shake as two gundams rose from beneath the base.  
  
Ebony ran in a flash to her gundam, Hell Sent. It is a form of a mixture of Epyon and Deathscythe Hell Costum. Its armor was mostly red and black with a little bit of white. The "wings" are, instead of the original Epyon, is shaped like the bat wings of Deathscythe Hell's wings (black). On the "knuckles" of the hands are metal claws that can become laser-ish and do the chop-suey act on other gundams. There are four on each hand, and is thinner. If all fails with the claws, a one bladed scythe is used with red laser energy. The gundam had an amazing stealth feature like Ebony. It refracts light and blends into any type of surrounding. The problem about this feature was it took a major part of the power and could only last fifteen minutes. If ever surpassing that time period, the gundam's power will run out and will do an emergency shutdown to self-regenerate power. In at least thirty minutes it will turn itself back on.  
  
Sahar shot her beam saber and threw as she ran to her gundam. It was a mixture of the gundams Sandrock and Deathscythe. It was mostly green and red with some black. It weapon could transform, but the strongest weapon was a sickle. The sickle could destroy anything upon contact. While it could also go invisible for about ten minutes which was enough time for Sahar to destroy anything.  
  
Sahar looked on her screen and saw the image of Ebony appear on her screen. Ebony shook her head and then her image disappeared from the screen. Sahar typed real fast and started her gundam up this was going to be a long battle.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Neera looked around and saw she was in hotel room. Sahar walked in and saw her. "It's okay Neera, we're at a hotel on earth. We'll be staying here for a while sort of like a vacation with a lot of body guards," Sahar said with a smile. She sat on the bed and Neera hugged her tightly.  
  
"Are we visiting grandpa?" Neera asked. Sahar shook her head yes and looked very excited, but she was truly nervous. Her father has thought she has been dead for nine years now. It's time I make my return to the palace and defeat my uncle, Sahar thought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saoko: Oh, this one is long. YEAH! Thanks for the tip! It was a great idea. 


	5. Chpt Four: Palace Break In

Saoko: Yeah another chapter. Please review. Okay I'm adding one more person, but nobody else will review.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sahar grabbed Neera and led her to a car that had Duo, Jill, and Quatre in it. "Why are they here, Mum?" asked Neera. Sahar looked at everyone for help. "Um, Neera, sweetie, they are here to protect me and make sure Uncle Fajr doesn't harm me in any way," Sahar told the young girl.  
  
Neera understood her mom as the car drove on. Jill was a girl with platinum blond hair and dark blue eyes. She, to her family, was supposedly dead. Jill looked at the small girl and smiled.  
  
"Neera won't be coming with me, just in case, okay?" Sahar said. Quatre shook his head yes and just looked at Sahar. Duo smiled at Neera as she gave her million-dollar smile.  
  
"That means I get to check out the market places of Arabia? And shop?" Neera asked Sahar. "Yes, I guess so. Only if you have Duo and Jill with at all times," Sahar told the now happy girl.  
  
Sahar and Quatre were dropped off at the palace gate. Quatre was about to go through the gate when Sahar grabbed him. "We can't go that way, my uncle might catch us before we get to see my father," Sahar said.  
  
Quatre nodded his head and followed Sahar. Sahar walked stealthily past the gate and found a big bush. She went inside the bush and pressed a button. A staircase appeared; Sahar flagged Quatre to follow her down.  
  
Soon they were in a hallway that had large curtains covering the windows. They heard people talking so Quatre pulled Sahar into one the curtains with him, but when pulled her she snapped her head around. The two's lips touched and Sahar felt like breaking the kiss, but couldn't because the men that were passing by was her uncle and his partner in crime, Faber (weird name, Eh?). As soon as the two were out of hearing range they pulled apart. Sahar breathed heavily and Quatre did the same.  
  
"Whoa, what was that for?" Sahar asked and Quatre started to blush. She shook her head and than kissed him on the cheek. Sahar had had crush on Quatre ever since she started school at the boarding school on colony L4.  
  
They started to walk down the hall when a guard spotted them. "Wait, don't kill him. We should make him take us to your father," Quatre told Sahar.  
  
"Right, good idea Quatre," Sahar said. She grabbed a handgun out of her pocket and pointed it at the guard. "Lead us to my father's throne room, now," Sahar demanded.  
  
The guard led them to the room the back way and through a door. In the room was her father talking to his advisors like he use to always. Memories flashed in Sahar's mind as she remembered her times in the palace.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Father, Father," a young six years old Sahar shouted as she ran into the throne room. Her father looked and smiled at Sahar. She jumped and hugged him tightly.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"What is the meaning of bringing these common people here?" her father asked the guard. The guard was shaking, but stuttered, "She ... She is ... is... Sa-Sa... Sahar... Your Highness."  
  
Her father looked at her and saw the rare shade of green eyes that only two people on earth had ever had. Those two people were his late love, Salima, and his supposedly dead daughter, Sahar.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saoko: How did you guys like that it's a cliffie!!!!! 


	6. Chpt Five: Suicide

Saoko: This chapter's going to be good I promise. Thank you for your tips Bengal! What the heck does Mary-suish mean?  
  
Lukain: Wow, you've been doing a lot of work lately!  
  
Saoko: Let me introduce my over protective, really annoying big bro!  
  
Lukain: That's is mean little sis.  
  
Saoko: Save me somebody.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
"Guards, cease my daughter and take her to a guest room. Also cease her captor and take him to a cell, now!!" Sahar's father shouted. A pair of guards grabbed Sahar and held her tightly. Sahar struggled, but it was of no use. She watched as Quatre was taken away from her. He didn't even struggle when the guards took him. "Quatre!!" Sahar screamed as he disappeared from her sight. Tears ran down her cheeks falling from her pale green eyes. The room she was locked in was very familiar to Sahar and than she realized it was the same room she had slept in when she was a small child. There was the light red curtains, the queen bed, the child's toys she had, and than she saw them, her Matchbox Twenty cds. (I love Matchbox Twenty so don't be mean, please)  
  
She watched with fright in her eyes as she waited for someone to come in. Hours of boredom went by until Sahar's stomach growled. She looked around the room to find her something to get hunger off her mind when she remembered the secret passage to her the cells.  
  
Sahar got up off her bed and walked to the bookcase, wondering if her father ever found out about the secret passages. She walked up to the bookcase looked for her guitar, AKA the only way out of the room. She saw it and picked it up; the case was still on it, but filled with dust.  
  
She opened the case and saw the guitar with a very thick covering of dust on it. Sahar dusted it off and played a note it was out of tune already. She reached and slowly brought it back in tune. She was about to leave when she realized she wouldn't ever come back here again.  
  
She looked around her old room tears came down as she remembered the life she once had. She reached for her mother's only thing left to her, her mother's flute.  
  
Sahar than played the guitar part of Linkin Park's song, Numb. (I really love that song) The bookcase than moved to the side and a staircase appeared instead of the bookcase. She walked down the staircase and saw her father looking at an empty cell.  
  
"Father, what are you doing here?" Sahar asked her father with worry in her voice.  
  
He turned around and saw Sahar, the spitting image of his late wife Salima. He walked up to the girl with love in his eyes. He touched her cheek and than hugged Sahar tightly.  
  
"Sahar, your just like your mother, running away from where you're suppose to stay," her father said, "I've study your history from since your mother died. You've lived with the normal people, the commoners. You have a daughter named Neera and you teach a small class to prepare you for college every Monday on colony L4."  
  
Sahar looked into her father's blue eyes and saw something in his eyes she never saw before. He was telling her stuff that she knew herself, but now there was something that made her so happy. It was telling her that even thought she thought her whole life her father hated her, he didn't; he loved her.  
  
Sahar realized than that she forgot about Quatre. She looked around the prison cells looking for Quatre.  
  
Her father chuckled and said, "You won't find you friend, Sahar we caught little Neera and some friends trying to free him so we let them go except Neera."  
  
"Father, where's Neera!" Sahar shouted at her father worried for her child.  
  
"She is safe, but I want you to know you're the next ruler of Arabia as soon as I die so here you'll need this," her father said, "I love you Sahar, but I've come to realize you're the only who's fit for the throne. Good-bye."  
  
Her father pulled out a gun and shot himself directly in the heart. Sahar reached down and pulled him into her arms. He looked up into Sahar's pale green eyes and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to your mother, she'll be hap...ap...y now," her father said and his body slowly went limp.  
  
"Father," Sahar screamed tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Meanwhile with Quatre, Duo, and Jill ...  
  
Quatre started grabbing his chest in extreme pain. Someone's in bad pain, but who, could it be... wait a sec I just heard Sahar scream, Quatre thought as he felt pain.  
Jill looked at Quatre and saw the pain he was going through. She tapped Duo who was facing the other way thinking.  
  
"What's wrong with Quatre?" Jill asked Duo. Duo turned around and saw Quatre.  
  
"It's his space heart," Duo told Jill to her relief.  
  
"What is a space heart?" Jill questioned Duo.  
  
"I guess it's like a physic ability and hold any more questions, we've got to help Quatre," Duo said as he and Jill went over to Quatre.  
  
Back with Sahar ...  
  
A guard stumbled down the stairs when he heard a gun shoot. He saw Sahar with her head buried in her father's chest and the late ruler of Arabia with a gun in his hand.  
  
Sahar stood up when she saw the guard, but the guard was in a state of shock. Sahar walked up to the guard and just looked down. He led her to her uncle Fajr in the throne room.  
  
"Uncle Fajr, my father has just committed suicide, now I am the ruler, right?" Sahar asked her uncle.  
  
"No, you're not the ruler. You won't be the ruler until your twenty years of age," Fajr said, "I will be the ruler until than."  
  
Sahar was about to punch him really hard when her world went all black. She felt someone pick her up and walk her to her room.  
  
The next morning ...  
  
Sahar woke up to a million noises in the room she was in. Sahar slowly opened her pale green eyes and saw a bunch of servant girls that looked only around the ages of 13 and 14 years old.  
  
A girl with jet black hair, midnight blue eyes, and tan skin walked up to Sahar in her bed and bowed. She looked only about 14 years old.  
  
"Good Morning your highness! I am Aini, your personal handmaiden," the girl said.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saoko: Oh, what's gonna happen next? I don't know.  
  
Lukain: What do you mean you don't know?  
  
Saoko: Hey they come to me when they come to me.  
  
Lukain: No more watching weird animes until you know something.  
  
Saoko: All man, that's it big bro. Attack of the evil flying monkeys!  
  
* Evil flying monkeys attack and tie up Lukain *  
  
Saoko: * Smirks evilly * Hahahahahahahah! 


	7. Chpt Six: Escape

Saoko: My big bro still is tied up! * Manically laughs *  
  
Lukain: Mmphh  
  
Saoko: What was that bro? * Takes tape off of his mouth *  
  
Lukain: Are * pant * done playing * pant * yet?  
  
Saoko: NO! Evil monkeys torture him with the bananas! Oh, and let's continue with the fic! (  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Aini, but I have to leave to colony L4," Sahar said to Aini with a smile.  
  
"They'll arrest you though!" Aini cried. Sahar looked at her questioning. Why would they arrest me if I left?, she thought to herself.  
  
"Why would they arrest me and who is they?" Sahar asked Aini.  
  
"They are the lords of Arabia. Arabia has left the Earth Sphere Alliance and is planning to start war, but if you must leave, leave with your friends that have come to get you," Aini said.  
  
"What they're here? What about Neera?" Sahar asked her mind slowly getting angry.  
  
"Yes, three girls and five boys are here. No one else wishes to tell you this because they hate you and think you killed your father, but Neera stuck in a prison cell under the palace," Aini said.  
  
"Whoa, harsh," Sahar said to no one in particular, "Well, I'll be packing to go now."  
  
Aini nodded her head and left the room. Sahar looked around the room for some type of bag to pack some of her stuff in. She practically pulled the room apart searching for a bag like thing. The huge dresser had shirts, dresses, and pants all over it, while the bed was covered with small children toys and some bomb like things that Sahar use to make when she was training with her mom.  
  
Finally after turning the room upside down she found a small black book bag that had been used when her mother would send her with clothes, food, and water out into the desert alone. The book bag was more like a hiking backpack; it had a small space on the side for a water bottle and on the back was, embroidered in, a copy of the flag of Saudi Arabia. The green of the flag shone brightly on the black of the book bag and Arabic writing was in every bit detailed.  
  
She slowly then put everything back in its place, but placed certain things in the bag. She placed her Matchbox Twenty cds, her mother's flute, Bedouin clothing (i.e. thobes, veils, sandals, etc.), a cd player, a cell phone that was silver with a lime green lining around the numbers, and the most significant thing to her, her mother's totem necklace. A clear tear ran down Sahar's face as the thought of her mother came to mind.  
  
There was knock on the door and Sahar quickly swiped away her tear and gave out a muffled come in. Aini opened the door and allowed eight people to enter her room. Ebony walked in first and Sahar could have sworn that she saw a faint smile on Ebony's face.  
  
"Sahar!" Quatre yelled and he gave her a huge hug.  
  
Heero, Jill, Savanna, Wufei, and Trowa followed Quatre. The last person to file in was Duo, but unknown to Sahar was that someone was with him. Duo ran into the room and also hugged Sahar.  
  
"Good to see ya again, Sahar," Duo said to her.  
  
Then Sahar heard a knock at the door and she looked and saw Neera. Neera looked as though she had been beaten badly. Her lip was fat and her left was swollen, but she seemed to be smiling. Her outfit that she had previously been wearing, a red t-shirt with a wolf on it and a pair of deep denim blue jeans, were a little torn and blood was seeping through a cut at her side.  
  
Sahar ran right up to her and hugged her tightly. Sahar had tears of joy jumping through her eyes. Neera was also crying, too, as the two rejoiced at their reunion. After a couple of minutes of the two hugging and crying they stopped.  
  
"So can we escape now?" Neera asked questioningly.  
  
Everyone turned to Neera and shouted, "No!!"  
  
"Geez, I was just asking," Neera mumbled to herself.  
  
"First we need a plan to leave, because I'll be arrested if I try to leave Arabia," Sahar said with worry in her voice.  
  
"Sahar's right, we should make a plan than escape," Quatre agreed with her.  
  
"If I've gotten the most up to date schematics of this place than we can use that secret passage that you and Quatre used to get in here before, Sahar," Duo told them.  
"Not good, the ten of us can't get out that fast," Jill said pointing out how narrow the passage was.  
  
"Hn, then go out in groups," Heero stated.  
  
"Heero's right, we can go out in groups of twos," Sahar said.  
  
"No," Neera said to them, "I have a better idea. I can hack my way and knock out the security system that way we can escape altogether."  
  
"Sahar, Neera can hack into computer bases?" Savanna asked softly.  
  
Sahar shook her head yes and answered, "I tried to teach her how to fight, but I guess she just can't fight, so she's a hacker."  
  
"Well, now that we have a plan we should put it into action," Trowa finally spoke, and very calmly.  
  
"Uh, does anyone know where I can get a computer?" Neera asked them.  
  
"You can use mine," Ebony stated pulling out a laptop out of her pack she had been carrying.  
  
Neera hooked the laptop up to a plug and booted it up. She pulled a green floppy disk that had weird shaped writing on it, like it was a code or something. Once the computer was booted up Neera flipped the disk in and they all watched as an html code appeared on the screen quickly.  
  
"Great!" Neera shouted annoyed, "Their codes encrypted in Arabic!"  
  
"I'll help with the Arabic part Neera, just do the rest," Sahar said as she started typing Arabic words onto the screen.  
  
Sahar typed away as Neera told what to do. About two hours past by and than Neera and Sahar were finished.  
  
"Well, everything's done and all, but we have to leave in 2o minutes to get out or else we're dead," Neera said.  
  
"Got it, let's go then!" Duo shouted.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saoko: That one was really, really long.  
  
Lukain: * being tortured by the evil flying monkeys *  
  
Saoko: Well, ja ne! 


	8. Chpt Seven: Back

Saoko: Yeah, another chappie!  
  
Lukain: Finally! I'm loose!  
  
Saoko: No, nii-san (sp)!  
  
Lukain: * runs over to me * What's wrong baby sis?  
  
Saoko: Can I go out to eat?  
  
Lukain: * falls down anime style * Just continue the fic.  
  
Saoko: Okay ^_^  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"We'll need something to protect us from the guards, though," Sahar said and reached under her bed looking for something.  
  
"What ya looking for Sahar?" Duo asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm looking for this box that was under my bed filled with weapons when I was training as a kid," Sahar said from underneath the huge bed, "Ah- ha! I've found it!"  
  
Sahar crawled out from underneath the bed, but bonked her head when trying to come out from underneath. Sahar reached under the bed and pulled out a huge wooden box. The box had dust all over it in a thick layer and it was a faded cherry brown color. Sahar slowly opened it, but it still squeaked since the hinges were rusted. When she opened it everyone shut up and looked what was in the box.  
  
Sahar threw everyone small onyx black handguns. She, herself, grabbed herself a long sword. The sword hilt had a small jewel at the end that looked like a diamond, but it didn't seem like a diamond. Than on the sword was Arabic writing only Sahar could understand.  
  
"Is that a real diamond?" Neera asked her mum.  
  
"No, it's a gem made of gundanium," Ebony stated annoyed by Neera.  
  
"Let's just leave now," Wufei said even more annoyed than he had been when he first came in.  
  
Sahar shook her head wanting to remain silently while the others followed her in pairs. Sahar with Quatre, Heero with Ebony, Savanna with Trowa, Jill with Duo, and Neera followed the annoyed Wufei. Sahar signaled them to follow her as she ran past the hallway that had weird red tapestries on the walls. They stopped at a door and Sahar pressed a button and it opened to reveal a bunch of guards.  
  
Sahar ran and injured all of the guards that she could reach with her sword swiping it at anyone who could leak where they were going. She was about to injure another guard when that same guard hit her right in the shoulder with a gun. When she was done with her sword she went to the end of the room and found another door, but instead of pressing the button she tried to kick it down; she fell down instead.  
  
The others were trying to hold their laughter while Neera broke into the lock system with Ebony's laptop and unlocked the door. When the door opened it revealed a hanger with older versions of the updated space shuttles. The strange thing was there were two huge things covered by a huge tan sheet like fabric.  
  
"Okay, Duo, Jill, you two have the best piloting skills so each of you take a shuttle to fly," Neera said.  
  
"I'll take my gundam, Desert Star, and Ebony will take her gundam, Hell Sent," Sahar said as she started to scale the wall.  
  
"Great, baka onnas piloting gundams," Wufei commented.  
  
"Let's get going then," Jill said.  
  
Sahar had finished scaling the wall and somehow gotten inside her gundam without looking down which was amazing considering her major fear of heights. Sahar was inside her gundam and she booted it up. She typed quickly and the fabric over it came off revealing the gundam.  
  
An image appeared on Sahar's screen, it was Ebony. Ebony nodded her head letting Sahar know her gundam is ready to go.  
  
"Duo, Jill, can you guys hear me?" Sahar asked as she put a headset on her head.  
  
"Loud and clear," the two answered at the same time.  
  
"Okay, Ebony you copy," Sahar asked.  
  
"Hn," was all Ebony said, as she got ready to fly.  
  
Jill flipped off the autopilot as she started to boosters to the shuttle. The shuttles were small and could only fit four people. Jill was flying with Neera, Savanna, and Trowa, while Duo was flying with Heero, Quatre, and Wufei.  
"Let's get out of here," Sahar said and they launched out into space heading towards the colony L4.  
  
The next day ...  
  
Sahar yawned as she sat down at her seat in her band class, which was first period. Sahar sat down thinking about Quatre and the kiss the two had shared. She mentally blushed at herself thinking there is no way Quatre would like me.  
  
"Good Morning Sahar," cheery Quatre said as he past her to his seat.  
  
"Yeah, if only I wasn't to damn tired," Sahar replied to Quatre.  
  
"Good morning class let's begin with the usual Bb scale," the band director said as he stood on his wooden platform.  
  
Sahar played the piano quickly up the scale following the band. When class was over she started heading over to her next class, Astronomy. Of course it had be Monday when she got back so she could teach.  
  
Relena walked into the empty classroom first. She was followed by preps that took the class just because she did. Sahar rolled her eyes as she sat at her desk and pulled out some chalk writing on the board POP QUIZ.  
  
"What a pop quiz? Ms. Sahar I'm already failing as it is, or do have something against me?" Relena practically shouted.  
  
"No, Relena, I have nothing against you," Sahar stated calmly while continuing to write, "You just don't know the important things about the stars and heavenly celestial bodies."  
  
Quatre walked into the room with Heero and Savanna. He smiled at Sahar and sat down. Savanna walked up to Sahar and handed her a disk. The disk was from Ebony because Neera left her disk in Ebony's computer.  
  
"Thank you. Now good morning class today we have a pop quiz on the planet x theory," Sahar said smiling, "Take your time and remember to turn in your homework."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saoko: Yeah I'm done!  
  
Lukain: Sis, it's your bedtime.  
  
Saoko: No it's not. It's only 5:04, nii-san.  
  
Lukain: Oh you're right. -_-0  
  
Saoko: Ja ne! ^-^ 


	9. Chpt Eight: Brother?

Saoko: I'm making another chapter!  
  
Lukain: Aww great, more time to torture you!  
  
Saoko: No, it's the other way around!  
  
Random Crazy Person: Give me all your cash now!  
  
Saoko: What? Big bro help me!  
  
Lukain: Leave my baby sis alone freak!!!!  
  
RCP: Meep * runs away *  
  
Saoko: Yeah, Lukain saves the day! On with the fic!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
While the rest of the class was finishing the pop quiz Sahar sat at her desk messing with her computer and checking her e-mail. She looked through and saw mostly junk e-mail, but than saw Neera's e-mail address. She opened the e-mail and read:  
  
Mum-  
  
I was searching up your family on the net and hacking through royal files and find an amazing piece of information. It turns out you aren't the only child Grandmum had had. You have an older bro. He's coming to visit you with his wife tonight catch you later Mum.  
  
Love, Neera  
  
"What?!" Sahar shouted in the classroom and everyone turned and looked at her.  
  
"Is everything alright, Sahar?" Savanna asked as she turned in her quiz finished.  
  
"It's nothing. I just have a disowned older brother," Sahar said sarcastically.  
  
"Really?" Savanna asked.  
  
Sahar shook her head and then Savanna walked back to her seat. Now why didn't Mother tell me about this? She never told me I had an elder brother. Great! Sahar thought. The bell all of sudden rang and Sahar jumped out of her seat.  
  
"All of those who didn't finish their quiz will finish it next week. Turn your homework if you haven't already, too," Sahar shouted while preparing her books.  
  
Everyone was walking out the door when Sahar noticed Savanna walking with Trowa to class and Jill was walking with Duo. Someone's caught the love bug, Sahar thought as she slowly walked out of the classroom. Sahar bumped into someone stirring her out of her thoughts.  
  
"I am so sorry. I wasn't at all paying attention," Sahar said and noticed the person she knocked down was Quatre.  
  
"That is alright, it was just an accident," Quatre said politely.  
  
"I have to get to class. Bye Quatre!" Sahar shouted as she ran down the hallway facing him and waving nearly running into an evil prep. (No offense to preps, I just don't like them)  
  
Quatre smiled and walked onto class. Sahar is so innocent comparing that she is a deadly gundam pilot. Yet she is so perfect in many ways and the funny mistakes she makes make her even more perfect. What am I thinking? Am I in love? Quatre thought to himself and no one else.  
  
"Grr, why did I even sign-up for etiquette, anyways?" Sahar questioned herself out loud after falling on her face.  
  
"Because, it was the only thing left," Jill said as she nearly tripping over Sahar.  
  
"Sahar, get up and try again," the teacher, Mrs. Twinkie, ordered Sahar.  
  
"Why do I even try? I can't dance, I can't use proper manners that are used at a ball, and I can't sing!" Sahar shouted as she stood up.  
  
"What if you get invited to a ball at the Winner's?" Mrs. Twinkie questioned.  
  
"I won't go," Sahar said as she sat at a table.  
  
"You will and I know you will," Mrs. Twinkie said, "You will stay after school and work with for two hours, Sahar."  
  
Relena started to snicker at Sahar. Sahar turned around and glared at her and was about to get up and kill her when Jill stopped her.  
  
"Relena you shall help me, too," Mrs. Twinkie said.  
  
"I would love to stay, Mrs. Twinkie, but I have to meet up with a lost brother tonight," Sahar said.  
  
"You will stay unless you wish for detention," Mrs. Twinkie told Sahar.  
  
"Great," Sahar mumbled as the bell rang. She picked up everything for her next class and left.  
  
Later, after school ...  
  
Sahar was mumbling to herself as she head towards the etiquette room. She than stopped and forgot about asking someone to pick up Neera from school and take care of her for her. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and her head was hurting. Soon the world went black and she lost consciousness  
  
"Sahar, are you okay?" Quatre asked Sahar and helped her get up.  
  
"Yes, I guess so. What happened?" Sahar asked Quatre as she looked around finding herself in the Nurse's office.  
  
"You get knocked over by a janitor not watching where he was going and you hit your head on the water fountain," Quatre said sweat dropping.  
  
"Great! That means I can't stay after with Mrs. Twinkie!" she shouted and nearly jumped off the sick bed she was on.  
  
"Be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself so soon," Quatre said worried for her.  
  
"I'll be fine, but can you please go break the news to Mrs. Twinkie while I call Neera and tell her to go home without me," she asked.  
  
He shook his head and ran out of the room. Sahar reached for her cell phone and called Neera. The problem was that Neera wouldn't answer the phone.  
  
"Why won't you pick up Neera?" Sahar asked.  
  
"Maybe because I am here," Neera's voice told Sahar.  
  
"Well, that might explain something," Sahar said and saw Quatre come into the room.  
  
"You can leave now, Sahar," he told her sweetly, "But before you go I have a question for you."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saoko: Wow, cliffie!  
  
Lukain: Be nice Saoko.  
  
Saoko: Ah man! Does that mean I can't torture you anymore?  
  
Lukain: Yes.  
  
Saoko: Oh well. Ja ne! 


	10. Chpt Nine: No Idea for Title

Saoko: I am typing this because of the stupid cable man messed with my Internet connection.  
  
Lukain: No, that's not what really happened. Tell the truth, baby sis.  
  
Saoko: I hit the Internet box thing. -_-0  
  
Lukain: Now doesn't it feel good to get that off your chest?  
  
Saoko: Uh, no.  
  
Lukain: You're hopeless, Saoko.  
  
Saoko: Yes, now on with my fic. ^_^  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sahar turned to Quatre and asked, "What do you want to ask?"  
  
"My family is having a ball this weekend and my sisters tell me I have to have a date. I was wondering ... would you come with me to the ball?" Quatre asked blushing lightly.  
  
Sahar started to blush and just nodded her head yes. Neera was starting to smile as she watched her mom get up. Sahar walked up to Quatre and kissed him on the cheek. Quatre started to blush even more and so was Sahar.  
  
"Well, we better get going, Mum," Neera told the two.  
  
"Oh yeah, right! Quatre, will you come over to my house tonight?" Sahar asked Quatre with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Yes, but why?" Quatre replied.  
  
"It turns out I have an elder brother that was disowned and so now I am going to meet him and his wife tonight at my place. Right, Neera," said Sahar to Quatre.  
"Well then, see you tonight," Quatre said and left Neera and Sahar.  
  
"Let's go now Mum," Neera said to Sahar.  
  
Sahar nodded her head and walked out of the school heading towards Savanna's estate. They weren't allowed to go through the gate so they waited for Savanna to welcome them in. Savanna's house was huge! The front yard had wonderful plants from different places of earth in it.  
  
"Welcome to my home," Savanna said surprising Neera therefore making her jump.  
  
Savanna had changed out of the school uniform into a comfortable pair of jean shorts that went to her knees with cargo pockets and a pale blue shirt. Her hair was up in a bun like usual.  
  
"Whoa! You scared me there," Neera said to Savanna as she let the two in.  
  
"Follow me, you guys should meet my sister," Savanna said and walked right into the house without knocking, but of course it is her house.  
  
A little girl that looked about ten years of age with short brown hair down and brown ran right into Savanna. Savanna smiled at the girl; she whispered something into the girl's ear and so she ran to the sitting room for guests.  
  
"Neera, Sahar, this is my younger sister, Madison. Madison this is my friend Sahar and her daughter, Neera," Savanna said to them.  
  
"Wow, you have a daughter at 17. When did you have her?" Madison asked fascinated at the fact Sahar had a daughter.  
  
"Well, actually, I sort of adopted her. I found her in the desert when I was ten years old and she was one," Sahar replied to Madison.  
  
"Oh, well, since you're around my age I'll show you my wing of the house. Come on," Madison said and dragged Neera away.  
  
Ebony appeared from behind a curtain of a window in the room. Ebony was wearing a long-sleeved pitch-black shirt and pitch-black denim jeans. Her hair was in its usual style.  
  
"So ready to have the meeting?" Sahar asked the two.  
  
"Jill's not here, yet," Savanna said.  
  
"Who said I wasn't here?" Jill's voice came through behind a bookshelf, "I came in through the lab just thank you."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saoko: Hope you guys liked that.  
  
Lukain: You should be more descriptive, sis.  
  
Saoko: I know, but this one is really long.  
  
Lukain: Right  
  
Saoko: R&R Ja ne! 


	11. Chpt Ten: Meeting the big bro

Saoko: Boo-ya! Another chapter!  
  
Lukain: You had sugar today didn't you?  
  
Saoko: Yup! ^-^  
  
Lukain: Another long day.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What took you so long?" Sahar asked.  
  
"Well, Duo invited me to go to this ball thing at the Winner house this Friday!" Jill said happily.  
  
"Great," Ebony said sarcastically.  
  
"You bet!" Jill said.  
  
"Ladies, we should start out meeting," the voice of their leader like person, Dr. Bob (What? I had a lack of creative names!).  
  
"Yeah, sure, Dr. Bob. Let's get this meeting started because I have a special meeting with my long lost elder brother," Sahar said as she moved to a different chair.  
  
A hologram projection of Dr. Bob appeared. He looked old like normal. His hair was messy and gray and his eyes were also gray.  
  
"Man, you've gotten older, Dr. Bob," Jill stated.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Jill," Dr. Bob said annoyed, "Now if we're done with the comments, we will continue. Four sites have been found. It appears that these sites are plants making mobile suits for a war coming up. Savanna, Jill, and Ebony shall go to these four sites on Saturday."  
  
"But what about me?" Sahar asked.  
  
"You, Sahar, shall go to the Winner estate," Dr. Bob stated.  
  
"What for?" Sahar asked clueless.  
  
"There is, supposedly, going to be an ambush there on Saturday. Your job is to protect the Winners from this ambush," Dr. Bob said.  
  
"Hn, she always gets the good missions," Ebony growled.  
  
"That's not true, Ebony, you and Leah are the two best pilots of mine. Sahar gets this one because Quatre trusts her," Dr. Bob told Ebony.  
  
"Is this over, for I really need to test some new equipment," Savanna said getting up from the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Yes, this meeting is over now," Dr. Bob said and the hologram disappeared.  
  
Sahar collected Neera and left. When the two got home Sahar changed into a pair of nice khaki skirt and a nice white blouse. She put on her totem, the coyote, and underneath her blouse she was wearing her mother's totem, the raven for guidance.  
  
Neera was forced into a dress that was really cute on her, even though it took Sahar forever to get her to wear it. The dress was a nice forest green color with white ruffles at the bottom and white lace around the collar. The sleeves were puffy and short sleeved.  
  
When the time came Neera was waiting on the couch in the living room watching TV, while Sahar finished cleaning the apartment. The doorbell rang and Sahar ran to answer the door. At the door was Quatre wearing a pale pink blouse like shirt, a purple, and khaki pants.  
  
"Thank you so much, Quatre," Sahar said and than out of the blue she hugged him.  
  
When she was finished hugging him you could tell he was blushing and madly, by the way. Sahar showed him to the living and while doing so, turning of the TV. Neera started to pout when the TV was turned off. Quatre sat down next to Neera on the couch.  
  
When the doorbell rang this time, Sahar answered it to find a tall man around 27 with black hair, tan skin, and the same shade of green eyes as Sahar. Next to him was a not so tall woman around the age of 26 who had bright red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The woman also appeared to be pregnant.  
  
"Why, you must be my brother," Sahar asked the tall man.  
  
"Finally, I meet my baby sister. When I heard about Mum's lab blowing up and they couldn't find your body in the remains of the explosion I was afraid I'd never meet you," the man jumped up and hugged Sahar.  
  
"Um, ... big bro this is my good friend Quatre Winner. This little girl over here is your niece, Neera," Sahar said showing her brother Quatre and Neera.  
  
"This is your sister-in-law, Christina, but she prefers to be called Chris. I am Jordan, so you don't have to call me big bro," Jordan told Sahar.  
  
"It is nice to meet you," Quatre said politely.  
  
"So, Jordan, are you and Chris going to have a baby?" Neera asked.  
  
"Neera!" Sahar said in that's-very-rude tone of voice.  
  
"It's okay, Sahar. Yes, Neera, Chris and I are going to have a baby girl," Jordan said very calmly.  
  
"Cool, I'm gonna have a cousin!" Neera shouted almost at the top of her lungs.  
  
"We still haven't come up with a name, though," Chris mentioned.  
  
"So, Sahar are you and Quatre more than friends, like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jordan asked.  
  
The two both blushed and answered a calm no. The night went on liked this until about 10:00 P.M. Sahar noticed that Neera was getting tired and she was, too. Jordan, getting the sign that it was around time he should leave with Chris, stood up.  
  
"Well, it's about time I leave, Sahar," Jordan told her after yawning.  
  
"I think I should be leaving now, too," Quatre said.  
  
"It was nice to meet you," Chris said with a smile as Jordan helped her out the door.  
  
Sahar smiled and replied, "It was nice to meet you both."  
  
Before Quatre left Sahar gave him a hug. After Quatre left, blushing by the way, Sahar sent Neera straight to bed. Once Neera was safely tucked away in her bed and after several times of checking on her Sahar went to bed, too.  
  
Four days later ...  
  
Sahar woke up to someone yelling at her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Dr. Bob on her T.V. screen. He was yelling at her, but than she pressed mute on her T.V. and went back to sleep realizing it was only 3:00 A.M.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Saoko: Looky!  
  
Lukain: What?  
  
Saoko: This chapter is really long this time! ^-^  
  
Lukain: You have had more sugar ... -_-0  
  
Saoko: Yup! Lots and lots of birthday cake! ^_^  
  
Lukain: I need to lock stuff like that up.  
  
Saoko: That would be mean, big bro. Oh well, I won't be updating in a while, because I am working on 5 projects! Got that 5 different projects! 


	12. Chpt Eleven: A little fight

Saoko: Hiya, I haven't updated in a long while so here we go.  
  
Lukain: Sis, ya know, Raul, our cousin didn't sign your yearbook?  
  
Saoko: What?! * Looks at yearbook signatures and than disappears *  
  
Lukain: Now where did she go?  
  
Saoko: * reappears with cousin Raul * Sign my yearbook!!!!!  
  
Raul: @_@ Uh, okay * Signs yearbook *  
  
Saoko: Yay!!! Now both my cousins have signed my yearbook!!!!! ^_^  
  
Raul: Does she do this all the time?  
  
Lukain: Uh-hu.  
  
Saoko: On with the fic.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sahar woke up to her alarm going off at 6:00 a.m. and saw that Dr. Bob had stopped trying to wake her up. She smiled mischievously as she headed to Neera's room. First, before she went into to Neera's room she went to the bathroom. Searching for a bucket Sahar turned on the water of the sink and finally found a bucket and filled it with freezing cold water.  
  
Sahar snuck into Neera's room silently with the bucket in her hands. She walked up to Neera's bed and listened as Neera's alarm went off. Than at the right moment Sahar through water on Neera so that she was shivering cold.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!!" Neera screamed bloody murder.  
  
Sahar smiled and ran out of the room heading for her room. Sahar finally got to her room before Neera caught up with her. She locked the door and changed out of her pajamas into her school uniform (Oh, I forgot to mention the school has a uniform). The uniform was dress for girls and it was forest green with a bow at the back that was maroon.  
  
After she was dressed she walked out of the room and was splashed with freezing cold water. Sahar looked around the hallway and than looked up to see Neera had set a trap for her so when she opened her door water would spill on her. She mentally slapped herself for not thinking that Neera would get her back very quickly.  
  
She walked to the kitchen, soaking wet from head to toe, and found Neera sitting in front of the TV while eating cereal. When Neera saw Sahar soaking wet she started to laugh very hard that milk came out her nose.  
  
"You're gonna get it Neera, just wait," Sahar threatened.  
  
Neera gulped and laughed nervously and then left the room. She ran out the door and went to school an hour early. Sahar smirked as she dried herself and than went to make breakfast. Today was going to be a great day because today she was going to Quatre's for a big ball. She had bought a perfect dress for the evening. It wasn't very ball like, but it was fancy. It was a form fitting dress that was midnight blue that flowed a little. It was a spaghetti strap dress so she bought was going to wear a necklace that had a heart shaped pendant with a crystal horse on it.  
  
Sahar loved her out fit, but while she was daydreaming about the night she was going to have the time went by. Sahar looked at her watch and noticed she only had five minutes to get to school.  
  
"Kuso, I've got to run to school today," Sahar said to herself as she ran out her door forgetting to lock the door.  
  
Sahar ran to school running out of breath quickly. For some reason I think I forgot something, Sahar thought while running, Oh well, I am going to be late for school gotta run faster.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Saoko: Sorry, for not updating soon.  
  
Lukain: Little sister your chapter is too short.  
  
Random Hot Guy: * appears out of nowhere * Hi!  
  
Saoko: * drooling *  
  
Lukain: Get away from my sister * punches RHG *  
  
Raul: * Eating popcorn *  
  
Saoko: Aww, poor Random Hot Guy. Bro, can I keep him? Raul & Lukain: NOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saoko: Okay. Bye Random Hot Guy! * Throws RHG at Raul and Lukain *  
  
Raul & Lukain: @_@ 


	13. Chpt Twelve: Getting Ready and what's th...

Saoko: Sorry for not updating!  
  
Raul: Cous you need some work.  
  
Saoko: I know, I know.  
  
Lukain: Raul be nice or I'll get Benny.  
  
Raul: I am being nice. I want some cake now.  
  
Saoko: Okay! I will go make some now! :)  
  
Lukain: What about the fic?  
  
Saoko: Oh yeah! I'll finish this chapter now.

* * *

After school Sahar went and got Neera. Neera was smiling because she had been invited to go to the ball too, but on the occasion that she wasn't annoying or hyper. Neera would be getting her dress right then so Sahar took the girl shopping for one.  
  
"Mum, can I get this one?" Neera asked as she pointed at an elegant dress.  
  
It was a dress that stopped a little past her knees. The color of the dress was midnight blue and it matched Sahar's dress, but instead of it being a spaghetti strap dress it was a short-sleeved dress that was big and poofy (not really a word, though). At the waist of the dress in the front were two matching black bows. Scattering all over the dress was little diamonds that made look definitely made the dress look perfect for the ball.  
  
"Okay, but what is the price of the dress?" Sahar asked.  
  
"I don't want it now," Neera said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong, Neera, I thought you loved it?" Sahar questioned sadly.  
  
"It's too much money. It is $600.00, Mum," Neera said sadly.  
  
"That's okay. I just won't buy myself extra stuff for a long while okay? We'll just get the dress, 'kay," Sahar said happily.  
  
Neera jumped up for joy. As they went home she was singing one of her favorite songs sung by her fav band Switchfoot from the 2000's, Meant to Live, which was funny because it had nothing to do with what they were doing.  
  
" Fumbling his confidence  
  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
  
Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments  
  
And failed attempts to fly, fly  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Dreaming about Providence  
  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
  
And everything inside screams for second life, yeah  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
We were meant to live  
  
We were meant to live," Neera sang happily.  
  
"Now why are you singing that song?" Sahar asked Neera confused with her singing that song. "I just wanted to. Mum, you know that I love to sing that song," Neera said as Sahar opened the door to their apartment finding it trashed.  
  
"What happened?" Sahar asked nervously.  
  
Everything in their apartment had paper all over their table and kitchen counters. In Sahar's room her dresser was on its side while all her clothes were all over her bed. Her bookshelf was also one its side and the books on the floor. The same thing was with Neera's room.  
  
"Should we call someone, Neera?" Sahar asked the little genius.  
  
"No, let's just keep this to ourselves and if it happens again we'll tell Quatre and them about it," Neera said statistically.  
  
"Okay let's get ready now," Sahar said, "We'll clean up tomorrow when we wake up."

* * *

Saoko: So sorry I didn't update soon.  
  
Raul: You haven't even introduced me to your readers.  
  
Saoko: Opps! Sorry Raul! Everyone meet my cousin Raul, but he's not just my cousin he's my second cousin!  
  
Lukain: He's evil.  
  
Raul: Hey!  
  
Saoko: Well Ja ne! And Gomen! 


	14. Author's Note

Saoko: Everyone, I am sad to say this, but I am leaving ff.net.  
  
Lukain: I am going to BEEP (this stuff is too vulgar to show to anyone) those administrators  
  
Saoko: My brother is mad because he is tired of ff.net deleting really good stories.  
  
Lukain: That's it you're leaving this website now.  
  
Saoko: I am moving all my stories to mediaminer.org. You can look up my stories under the username Saoko Girl!  
  
Lukain: We're leaving now!  
  
Saoko & Lukain: Good bye!!! 


End file.
